jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee
JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee is a JumpStart game released in 2003. It is geared to 1st - 5th Grades and intended to assist in practicing spelling. It is a sister game to ''JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster'', and both were packaged together in a bundle called ''JumpStart Advanced Study Helpers'' in 2007. The game may be played in both English and Spanish. Characters * Frankie Gameplay Unlike most JumpStart games, there are not three but six difficulty levels, and multiple options within each. Like some other JumpStart games, it contains three gameplay levels as well. The game also features the Editor, which allows users to create their own custom spelling lists. When inputting spelling lists, users must also specify pronunciation for and include 3 misspelled versions of each word. Unlike most JumpStart games, the activities are not presented in the context of a storyline, set of goals, or clear fictional setting, but there is an overarching underwater theme. Activities * Crab Attack: Crabs are stealing coins from a treasure chest. Each coin carried by a crab will have a letter on it, and a word will be shown at the bottom of the screen with one to three letters missing (depending on gameplay level). Shoot the crabs carrying the correct letters to encapsulate them in bubbles and cause them to release their coins. You can also shoot bubbles at various sea creatures roaming about to get bonus points. * Fish Frenzy: Fish are jumping out of a lake and falling through the sky. Frankie must collect the fish labeled with correctly-spelled words in his basket before they can be eaten by the alligator on the other side of the lake. Users can move him around with the arrow keys to collect the fish. * Seahorse Speedway: Frankie is riding a seahorse in a racing competition against other dogs riding seahorses. Fish with letters on them will be swimming near the top of the screen, and the user uses the space bar to eat the fish with letters on them that will complete a word. Like in Crab Attack, 1-3 letters must be filled in, depending on the gameplay level. Eating correct letters causes the seahorse to go faster. Players must also avoid "anchovies", red fishes with pointy noses that will poke and momentarily stun the seahorse. Content Chooser levels * Level 1 ** Words ending in ag ** Words ending in an ** Words ending in id ** Words ending in og ** Words ending in ut ** Words ending in am ** Sight words - List 1 ** Words ending in ad ** Words ending in et ** Words ending with in ** Words ending in ot ** Sight words - List 2 ** Words ending in ap ** Words ending in en ** Words ending in ip ** Words ending in ub, ug ** Sight words - List 3 ** Words ending in ab ** Words ending in ed ** Words ending in it ** Words ending in um, un * Level 2 ** Words with short oo ** Words with long a, spelled ai ** Words with long a, silent e ** Words with long o, silent e ** Sight words - List 1 ** Words with long a, spelled ay ** Words with long a, silent e ** Words with long o, silent e ** Sight words - List 2 ** Words with long e - spelled ea ** Words with long i, silent e ** Words with long o, silent e ** Words with long I, spelled uy, y ** Sight words - List 3 ** Words with long e, spelled ee ** Words with long i, silent e ** Words with long u, silent e ** Words with e, spelled y, ey ** Sight words - List 4 ** Words with long a, silent e ** Words with long I - spelled ie, igh ** Words with long i, silent e ** Words with long u, silent e ** Sight words - List 5 ** Words with long a, silent e ** Words with long i, silent e ** Words with long o, spelled oa ** Sight words - List 6 ** Sight words - List 7 ** Words with long a, silent e ** Words with long i, silent e ** Words with long oo ** Sight words - List 8 * Level 3 ** Contractions - List 1 ** Words ending in ain ** Words ending in old ** Words ending in uck ** Contractions - List 2 ** Words ending ack ** Words ending amp ** Words ending in ick ** Words ending in ump ** Contractions - List 3 ** Words ending in ank ** Words ending in ar ** Words ending in est ** Words ending in ill ** Words ending in ail ** Words ending in are ** Words ending in ell ** Words ending in unk ** Words ending in ell ** Words ending in unk ** Words ending in ock * Level 4 ** Words with blends - dr, fl, fr ** Words with blends - gl, gr ** Words with blends - spl, spr, squ ** Words with au, aw ** Words with ew ** Words with blends - pl, pr ** Words with blends - st, str ** Words with oi ** Words with ou ** Words with er ** Words with blends - bl, br ** Words with blends - sw, tr, tw ** Words with ow ** Words with ir, or ** Compound words - List 1 ** Words with blends - cl, cr ** Words with blends - sch, scr, shr ** Words with ur ** Compound words - List 2 ** Compound words - List 3 ** Words with blends - sk, sl ** Words with blends - sm, sn, sp ** Words with oy ** Words with ar * Level 5 ** Words ending in ch ** Words ending in le ** Words ending in dge, ft ** Words with hard g ** Words with ph, silent k ** Words ending in nd, nk, nt ** Words with silent w ** Words ending in f, plurals ** Words ending in o, plurals ** Words ending in gh, lk ** Words ending in pt, sp, st ** Words ending in sh ** Words with silent b, h ** Words ending in y, plurals ** Words ending in ang, ing, ong, ung ** Words ending in th ** Words with hard c ** Words ending in ey, o, plurals ** Words ending in a consonant + ing ** Words ending in ght ** Words ending in ch, sh, x, z, plurals ** Words with soft c ** Words with soft g ** Words ending in e + ing * Level 6 ** Prefixes - ir, micro, mid, mis, mono ** Prefixes - non, opp, over, post, pre ** Suffixes - able, age, al, ance, ence, ary, ery ** Suffixes - en, er, est ** Prefixes - bi, co, counter, circum ** Prefixes - de, dia, dis, ex, extra ** Prefixes - para, peri, pro, re, sub, super ** Suffixes - ful, fy, hood, ic ** Suffixes - less, ly, ment, most, ness Credits See JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee/Credits Gallery Screenshots Shsb menu.png|Main menu Shsb seahorse.png|Seahorse Speedway Shsb crab.png|Crab Attack Shsb fish.png|Fish Frenzy Shsb contentchooser.png|Content Chooser Shsb editor.png|Editor Videos JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee - All Intros (English) JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee - All Intros (Spanish) Packaging Shsb back.jpg|Back Concept Art Frankie Seahorse Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Frankie on a seahorse. References Category:2003 Releases Category:Games Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach spelling Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts